Upside Down
by Animeawesomegirl12
Summary: Tenten turns Neji's world upside down by agreeing to take Naruto's kids for a whole seven days just so she can tell him one things at the end of his unnatural week. (You can probably guess.)


"Neji! Please it's just for one week." Naruto pleaded.

"Can't you get Sakura or Sasuke to do this?" Neji snapped.

Tentent and Hinata walked into the living room as the boys were quarreling. They stood there for a moment and gave each other looks.

"I'm not doing it, Naruto!" Neji blurted.

"Boys!" Both heads shot a look towards Tenten and froze.

"Umm, hi there Tenten?" Naruto gave a fake smile.

"Don't try that. Now what's going on?" She quirked a brow.

"Naruto... He wants us to watch the kids..." Neji replied reluctantly.

Tenten looked at Hinata and she let out a small giggle. Hinata nodded and looked back at Neji and Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Sure we'll take the kids for a week." Tenten said happily.

Neji stared dumbfoundedly. Was she out of her mind! He'd never agreed to it in the first place. He loved his nieces and his nephew, but three of them for a week. What the hell was she thinking? Women is one species he would never understand.

"That's great!" Naruto perked up.

"We'll bring them Wednesday morning around ten." Hinata smiled.

"Sure thing." Tenten smiled back.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Neji asked her.

"Well, they would do the same for us if we had kids Neji." Tenten replied. Her eyes were shut and she was cuddled up to him.

"We don't have kids though." He said, closing his eyes.

"Neji, just go to sleep." She retorted.

"Hn."

Neji woke up with Tenten gone. She'd been out of bed before him a lot lately. Maybe she was up getting the spare bedroom ready. He got out of bed and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. He shut the bathroom door and took a shower.

Tenten could hear him in their bathroom. She was making the bed for their guests and grabbed a spare cot from the closet. She looked around the room. The gears were turning in her head. As soon as she'd come up with a plan the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She said, leaving the room and walking downstairs.

She opened the door and found Naruto and Hinata with Akemi, Kimiko, and Rikuto. Akemi and Kimiko were twins. They had dark hair like their mother and blue eyes like Naruto. Rikuto had yellow hair like his father and his mother's eyes. The twins were two and a half years older that Rikuto. He was two and a half. All three though were just adorable though.

"Come in. Come in." Tenten stepped aside.

"Thanks again for watching them." Hinata said, handing tenten a bag full of supplies for the kids.

"Everything should be in there." Naruto smiled.

Neji came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. It didn't take long for the little munchkins to find him though. Soon enough he was on the ground with two little girls screaming, "Hi uncle Neji!"

He laid there in defeat. It was no use. He heard Naruto's voice and the twins got off of him. If this is what the whole week was going to be like then Tenten owed him a week of hi life back. He got up and we to the bedroom and changed quickly then went out to see Hinata and Naruto off.

"I'll see you all later." Naruto spoke, kneeling in front of the kids.

Everyone said their goodbyes and as soon as the door was shut all hell broke lose. The kids started running and exploring the two story house. Tenten looked over at Neji and smiled innocently. He gave her an unpleasant look back. One of the twins fell and started crying, interrupting their eye to eye communication.

"It's only for a week, just start counting hours and days until your freedom." She patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Neji sighed and picked Rikuto. He couldn't see himself as a father, nor could he figure out how Naruto kept up with three little minions. At least Rikuto was a cute little tyke.

Tenten picked Akemi up off the floor and stood her up. The little girl only cried for a moment and then the sobs turned to small whines.

"Tell auntie Tenten what happened." She spoke in an affectionate voice.

"I- I fell down the stairs." Akemi murmured.

"Do you want some milk and cookies?" Tenten said as she gave her a hug.

The little girl nodded. Neji came around the corner holding Rikuto and looked at the child. "Do you want a cookie?" He asked.

The two year old was sucking his thumb and nodded as well. Neji took him and sat him in a chair at the kitchen table, while Tenten sat the twins down. He stood off to the side and watched as all three got cookies and milk. There was nothing for him to do and he had a meeting in an hour that he had to get to. He gave Tenten a kiss and told her he'd be back later and left.

* * *

Tenten stood in front of the mirror getting ready to go to work. She was trusting that Neji could take care of the kids and that nothing bad would happen while she was gone. Although nothing ever went as planned.

Neji sat on the floor playing with Rikuto, seeing as the two year old was the only one of the three up. It was about eight in the morning and Rikuto had found him and woken him up. It was the second time he'd done this early in the morning. The morning before Tenten had shut the door to the room, so Rikuto decided to bang on the door until someone got up. What he really couldn't believe is that the child had made it all the way downstairs to their bedroom on his own.

Tenten walked up to Neji and gave him a list of things needed to be done. It had the time for lunch, nap, and various chores that had to be finished by the time she got home.

"Everything you need is on that list. Make what you want for lunch and I'll be home for dinner." She said, and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks. See you tonight." He replied.

It was obvious he was stuck for at least an hour more with a two year old. He might as well start breakfast. Maybe it would wake the girls up. He stood up and Rikuto followed. He didn't understand why the boy liked him so much, but it didn't bother him since the child was quieter than his sisters.

Neji grabbed some milk, ice, strawberries, and a banana. He chopped the fruit up and stuffed all the ingredients into the blender. When it was all mixed well he poured some into a small cup for Rikuto and the rest into a large cup for himself. He gave the small cup up and then set his down on the counter. It was time for breakfast. It felt like an egg morning.

The twins woke up to a delightful smell. They looked at each other then got out of bed and sprinted down the stairs.

"I smell eggs!" Akemi shouted.

"I smell bacon!" Kimiko ran right behind her sister.

"Girls settle down." Neji sigh. One thing was for sure, the twins took after Naruto and Rikuto took after Hinata.

"I didn't know you could cook, uncle Neji?" Kimiko sat down.

"I can, and it's good cooking too." Neji replied.

He slid the eggs and bacon onto two separate plates and sat them at the table. He gave Rikuto the bowl of cereal that sat on the counter. He poured a bit of milk into the bowl and sat there at the table drinking his smoothie and reading the paper. It wasn't long before everyone had finished breakfast and was ready for the day.

Neji went over the chores on the list. He figured he could probably get the twins to do part of it, so he told them to dust the living room while he did dishes and made up the beds.

When the chores were done he had time to spare before he had to put them all down for a nap. He released the little minions outside to play in the yard to play. Rikuto only sat by Neji though and less then fifteen minutes later Kiba showed up with Akamaru. This made things a little easier for Naji. Now he wasn't forced into playing with them.

"You seem busy. Should I come back later?" Kiba stared at the twins playing with Akamaru.

Neji shook his head, "No, it's fine. What is it?"

"Just some reports to go over. You might have a lot of paperwork coming in soon." Kiba replied.

"It better be after Wednesday that this comes in." Neji peaked into the file.

"It'll vary. This might come in tomorrow or all we know." Kiba sat down.

"Rikuto, do you want to go play with Akamaru?" Naji asked, looking down.

Rikuto shook his head no and continued sitting next to Neji.

"Someone seems attached." Kiba laughed.

"He's woken me up the last two mornings. He's also always up before his sisters." Neji flipped through the report.

"I heard Naruto and Hinata took that escort. Is that why you have them?"

"Yeah. I objected, but Tenten overruled me. She's helping Lee today, so I'm stuck with the kids." Neji closed the folder.

"Well you are their uncle. Why'd you object? I thought you enjoyed them?" Kiba laughed.

"I love them, but a whole week seems a bit excessive to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well if Rikuto likes you then I'm sure you'd make a great father."

"I'm not planning on having kids anytime soon."

"Just saying man. Naruto's kids love you."

"I'm family. Not every child in the world would like me." Neji retorted.

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly. Tenten had taken care of the kids the majority of the time over the weekend, but Rikuto had developed a special fondness to Neji. Very rarely would Neji be seen without Rikuto by his side. He didn't mind it. He'd taken a liking to the child. Neji almost wondered if it was because he missed his mother, but in that case he would have attached himself to Tenten.

It was Neji's turn to watch the kids again today, but towards nap time Neji had some problems. The twins were restless and every time he went to put Rikuto down for a nap he would get up and follow Neji.

He sat, leaning forward, in a chair. Between him and the three minions there was silence. He stared at them and they stared at him, until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his jacked and had the kids get theirs as well.

"You can't tell auntie Tenten about this, okay?" Neji said, giving a serious look.

"Okay!" The twins nodded.

Rikuto just nodded his head and grabbed Neji's hand.

They took a trip through town and wondered around until they found an ice cream shop. Neji allowed them to order a small of whatever they wanted. He even got himself a small frozen yogurt.

They spent about half an hour in the ice cream shop eating, then he walked them back home. They ended up taking a few detours onto random shops though. They even stopped in the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Uncle Neji? Can I get one for mommy and daddy?" Akemi pointed to a bunch of lilies.

"Why don't we come back tomorrow afternoon and we can get them something." Neji said smiling.

It'd been a long time since he'd been able to relax about something as simple as flowers.

"Hey Neji." Ino said, walking into the shop.

He turned around, "Hey."

"Funny seeing you here." She smiled.

"The kid's wanted to see the flowers." He said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Hmm?" Ino knelt down by Akemi, "Do you like those?"

Akemi nodded. "Uncle Neji said we can come back and get some for mommy and daddy tomorrow."

"Did he? I'll make sure to save you the prettiest ones then." Ino smiled.

"You will? Thank you!" Akemi cheered.

Ino stood back up and turned to Neji. "You seem to be handling them well."

Neji put a hand on Rikuto's head, "This one won't leave my side for some reason. He likes me a lot." Neji said.

"Haha, that's not always a bad thing." Ino giggled, "Have you ever thought of having kids before?"

"No. I don't really plan to anytime soon either." He replied confused.

"You'd make a great father." Ino said, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind..." He just gave a blank stare.

"Okay."

"Well I better get them home. Tenten will have a fit if I don't have them home by the time she gets back." He called the twins to follow him and left.

They'd been out for two hours and he'd totally lost track of time. They got home about half an hour before Tenten. Lucky for him the kids still had energy to waste, even after their little adventure through town.

"Now remember, don't tell auntie Tenten about this when she arrives." He repeated while he cooked dinner.

* * *

Wednesday came around and it was the last day they had together. He'd been through too much and he was beat. A week adjusting to having three kids in the house wasn't his ideal way to spend his time, especially since the paperwork Kiba had talked about came in on Tuesday. He was ready for his life to be normal again, but he had to see the minions off first. He helped Rikuto pack his things while Tenten helped the twins with their things.

In the past week Rikuto had only left his side a few times. It would be interesting to see if he would leave willingly or reluctantly later on. Neji would soon find out because Naruto and Hinata would be back soon. Most likely they would eat lunch with them and then leave with the kids.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they still had their gear on. The twins ran up and hugged their parents and Rikuto walked over to Hinata and streached out his arms so she would pick him up. Neji was relieved that he left willingly. He turned around and led everyone into the kitchen where they ate lunch and talked.

"So how did everything go?" Hinata asked.

"Everything went just fine. Neji had the kids most of the time." Tenten replied.

"And did that go well?" Naruto looked over at Neji.

"It went fine. No major problems." Neji replied.

"Rikuto had a special fondness develop for his uncle." Tenten added.

Naruto looked over at Rikuto sitting on his wife's lap. "Did you have fun with uncle Neji?"

Rikuto nodded and smiled. He had that same cheesy grin as his father. It was cute though.

"Well after the reports we've gotten from the kids I'd say this was a successful week." Naruto grinned.

The twins ran off and came back down the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy! We got you these flowers." Both said.

"They're beautiful." Hinata praised while taking them and smelling them.

"Uncle Neji took us to a flower shop." Kimiko blurted.

"Is that so? Tell uncle Neji 'thank you.'" Naruto patted his daughters on the head.

"Thank you uncle Naji!" Both girls hugged him.

They finished talking about the rest of the week and finished their lunch. It took them a few minutes before the family of five was ready to leave, but before they did Neji and Tenten both got hugs from their nieces and nephew.

"Bye bye uncle Neji and auntie Tenten." Both the twin spoke.

"Bye bye." Rikuto waved.

"You'd make a great father Neji. The kids love you." Naruto said before following his family.

Neji stood at the door with Tenten waving. She glanced over at him. "I know you took the kids for ice cream the other day."

He turned his head, "They wouldn't sleep."

"Ino told me all about your little escapade around town." Tenten turned and smile.

"You know, I got a lot of 'I would make a good father' this past week." He stared at her confused.

"And that's true." She smiled at him and turned around.

"Tenten?... You aren't? Are you?" His eyes got big.

"It's partially your fault. Don't blame me." She walked away and he shut the door with a small grin.

* * *

**Haha! Small one shot. I had nothing better to do. Okay that's a lie, I could have been updating my other stories, but I felt like writing this instead. I hope you enjoyed this short story and that you review. NejiTen forever! **

**I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CONTENT USED!**


End file.
